This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of the studies proposed herein is to begin to understand the applicability of the compelling data on the effects of nutrient restriction demonstrated in rodent, guinea pig and sheep models on the lifetime health of a well-characterized primate model, thus helping to demonstrate clinical human relevance. Starting at 30 days of gestation (dG), pregnant female baboons will be fed either ad lib (CTR) or 70% of CTR diet (MNR) until offspring weaning at 9 months post-natal. Extensive studies in several different species, but not in non-human primates, show that alterations of the fetal environment during development by maternal nutrient restriction have long-term consequences for health. Among these are offspring predisposition to chronic conditions that decrease lifespan and greatly impair the quality of life such as hypertension, stroke and adult - onset diabetes. The observation that the quality of the environment we experience in the womb and during the early neonatal period has implications for life-long health is called "developmental programming" and is an area of biomedical investigation of critical importance to all members of our society.